I'll be there for you
by BMShipper
Summary: Mark spends a lot of time with Jackson lately - Arizona notices and takes him to task


A/N: So… this is my 2nd Mark/Jackson story and it definitely won't be the last, that for sure. Those 2 guys hooked me. Bad. I am so crazy for them, I can't even put it into words… Thanks to everyone who commented on my first One-Shot. That seriously means a lot to me! And now have fun with this one ;-)

Thanks to mysteriousvictoria for helping me so much with the beta!

**I'll be there for you**

„He's good with her, isn't he?"

Mark was leaning against the doorframe of his living room with a cup of coffee in his hand. Arizona joined him, taking a quick look at Jackson, who was sitting on the couch playing with Sofia, who joyfully giggled and laughed, whenever he tickled her.

"Yeah, he is," Mark replied, taking a sip of his coffee.

"So what's his excuse this time?" Arizona asked quietly, not wanting Jackson to hear her.

"Excuse? Why does he need an excuse to visit me?" Mark asked, tilting his head. "We're friends. Sort of."

"Friends who spend a lot of time together," Arizona clarified.

Mark gave her a look. "So?"

Arizona shrugged. "I just think it's a little strange, that's all."

"And why's that?" Mark demanded to know, glancing at Jackson once more. What he saw made a smile cross his lips. Jackson was holding Sofia close to his chest, her head resting on his shoulder while one of his hands was rubbing her back, making her ready to fall asleep.

"First of all, because you're his boss," Arizona said, bringing Mark's attention back to her, "and second, because you're already together when you're at work. But somehow, he's here every time I visit you."

Mark's eyebrows scrunched in confusion. "And that's a problem?" he asked, defensively.

Arizona only lifted her hands in defeat. "It's just something I noticed, all I'm saying. Don't you think it's at least a little bit odd, considering you two are in love with the same woman?"

"I'm not in love with Lexie." Mark blurted out, without thinking. It was right then, that moment that he realized that it was true. He really… wasn't into Lexie anymore. He thought he was, but when he thought about her, he didn't feel what he used to. He had no idea, when he fell out of love, but it felt good, liberating.

"Since when?" Arizona questioned, seeming shocked and wanting to know more. Mark just shrugged.

"I have no idea."

He looked at Jackson again, who was looking at him, slightly confused, but then a smile appeared on Jackson's lips. He got up, walking towards Arizona and Mark.

"She's asleep. Do you want to put her into bed?" He looked at Arizona questioningly.

Arizona gently touched Sofia's little hand resting on Jackson's shoulder with a smile.

"Why don't _you_ bring her to bed?"

"Really?" Jackson looked at her in surprise, but he didn't seem bothered by the suggestion. "I mean… sure… uhm… if it's okay with _you_?" His gaze turned to Mark.

"Be my guest," Mark simply answered, gesturing to Sofia's room.

Together, he and Arizona watched Jackson make his way into Sofia's room.

"Did you see his eyes and what a spark they had?" Mark felt a warmth in his stomach, one he had to fight back. Honestly, he could've just stood there and watch Jackson play with Sofia forever. He could have never had something like that with Lexie, because Lexie wasn't ready for a baby, but Jackson… Jackson seemed to enjoy spending time with him and Sofia, and Mark liked to have him around. He felt complete. Like he hadn't felt in a very long time.

"Still I think you're spending a lot of time with him," Arizona announced. "Not like if it's any of my business… but what about your girlfriend? Haven't seen her in a while, you know." She looked at Mark curiously. "Actually, since things with Jackson started."

"We broke up." Mark explained, making Arizona's eyebrows rise.

"You _what_?"

"We broke up," Mark repeated, nodding his head. "It didn't feel right. Sure, the sex was great, but other than that, it wasn't that fun."

"So you'd rather spend time with one of your residents and not have sex?" Arizona tilted her head.

Mark shrugged with a sly smirk and a sip of his coffee. "Maybe I'm over sex."

Arizona burst out laughing. "Yeah, right," she giggled, shaking her head. But seeing Mark's face, her face dropped. "Y-you are joking, right?"

Mark crossed his arms over his chest. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Arizona only smiled, but then she gently patted Mark's arm. "If Jackson wasn't a guy, I would say your aversion for sex is because you're in love with him, but…" She cut herself off, looking up at Mark with wide eyes. "Oh my God, you _are_ in love with him!"

"What?" Mark's jaw dropped. "Are you nuts? Just because I feel some sympathy for the kid doesn't mean I'm in love with him! I love _women_, remember? That's why Sofia is here?"

Arizona shook her head. "Actually, I think it's the first time I see it clearly. You spending so much time with him, you wanting him to spend time with Sofia, you always talking about him whenever he's not around… Not that this happens a lot. It makes perfect sense." She paused, looking at him penetrative "You're head over heels in love with Jackson Avery."

"That's not true. We're just friends," Mark tried to convince her – and maybe himself too – but he wasn't very successful. He could see it in her mischievous eyes.

"You just try tell yourself that." A small smile crossed her lips. "But don't worry, I won't tell Callie."

"There is nothing to tell!" Mark rolled his eyes. "So if you would leave now, please? Things with Sofia are under control, as you might have noticed. I'm sure your wife is waiting for you."

He almost shoved her in direction of the door and opened it.

Arizona turned around once more, grinning at him. "I think it's cute," she assured him. "Besides, you always had a thing for residents, haven't you?"

"Out!" Mark said once more and closed the door once she was gone, leaning against it sighing.

Arizona's words made him think that maybe she was right, that he had some sort of feelings for Jackson. He had never really thought about it, never questioned the friendship they were having, but he didn't want to, either. He didn't want to destroy everything they had built over the last weeks within a second, so he decided that he wouldn't act on his feelings, no matter how hard it might become.

"Sofia's sleeping now," Jackson's voice sounded from across the room. He was standing in front of Mark's fridge, just about to open it.

Mark watched him leaning down and taking out two bottles of beer before he moved closer to him, taking the offered bottle.

"Thank you," he said, opening his beer and taking a sip.

"What for?" Jackson asked, surprised.

"For taking care of her, for bringing her to bed, you know, you're actually good with her," Mark said, looking down at him with a grin.

Jackson nodded. "I have to thank _you_. For letting me spend time with her. She's a great girl, and I… I need that right now."

Mark gently put a hand on Jackson's shoulder, causing Jackson's bright blue eyes to look up at him.

"You're gonna be okay. I promise," he tried to convince him, but miserably failed, because he wasn't convinced himself. He could see it in Jackson's eyes.

"You shouldn't promise things you can't keep, because you don't know that. But thanks for trying to cheer me up. And thanks for being there for me. You didn't have to do that… you're my boss, but it's not your job to take care of me like that." Jackson let out a sigh.

"I know" Mark replied. "But I want to, because I believe in you. I know you're a good surgeon. No matter what this investigation results in, I'm sure you did nothing wrong and you couldn't have avoided what happened."

"I almost killed the woman, Sloan!" Jackson blurted out furiously, turning away.

"I thought we were over formalities. What happened to Mark?" Mark said, turning Jackson to face him. "You don't know, okay? And I don't think you have caused the complications."

"Thanks," Jackson said quietly, his eyes starting to shimmer. He looked like he was about to cry, and Mark sighed longingly.

"Get over here," he demanded, pulling Jackson in a tight hug.

At first, Jackson's whole body stiffened, but then he started to lean against Mark and returned the embrace.

"Thank you, Mark," Mark could hear Jackson's muffled voice and just held on tighter.

"You're welcome. I'm gonna take care of you," Mark answered, closing his eyes and inhaling Jackson's scent.

He didn't know if he could really keep his promise – the one that Jackson would be okay – but he would try his best to help him through all this. He would be there for him. That was the least he could do. He was glad Jackson trusted him enough to let him be a part in his life, and he would, under no circumstances destroy their relationship. Because he needed to keep Jackson in his life… Because Jackson might have been the best thing that had happened to him in a long time.


End file.
